


【土银】吃醋的故事

by waaaaaaa



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waaaaaaa/pseuds/waaaaaaa
Summary: •銀時吃醋的故事•還是肉
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【土银】吃醋的故事

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ短小的肉

銀時壓著土方的後腦，嘴唇貼著男人的棲著身壓上，溫熱的舌尖探進潮濕的口腔內壁糾纏，舔吻著他平時十分嫌棄的充滿菸味的嘴。

其實也就只是毫無章法的啃咬，碰撞到土方的唇都滲出血來了。

「笨蛋，你酒味好重。」男人的手滑進衣服裡撫摸著他的後背，熱氣蒸騰的吐在他的鼻息間，舔了下嘴唇，又再次將之覆上。

舔拭啃咬，舌尖撬開他的牙關糾纏濕潤的舌頭，充滿繭的手指掐著銀時的下顎，另一手將他的外衣解下。

他的口腔內溫度很高，或許是喝了酒的關係，銀時甚至在他們做的最激烈的時候，都不曾這樣動情的與他索吻過。

男人啊，說情啊、愛的，未滿太過小孩子氣了，他這樣是想得到什麼證明呢？恍恍惚惚的被褪去衣服，男人溫熱的手掌貼在他的額心撥開他前額的頭髮重重的親了一下發出''啵''的聲響。

「土方...我想做。」貼在土方的耳邊用氣音說著，耳鬢廝磨似是在撒嬌的樣子，雙手環抱在他身後。

他突然覺得招架不住了。

雖然平常他們做那檔子事的時候銀時也是有別於平常那副懶洋洋、毫無幹勁、死魚一般的眼神跟活動力，在床上的時候是非常主動性感的，但是怎麼覺得今天變本加厲了。

他一般來說，身上的味道是那麼甜的嗎？

「嗯...呃...」雙腿大張，銀時的手臂擋著臉，喉嚨發出黏糊糊的聲音。

銀時的腿很白，尤其是大腿內側，手用力一抓就會留下痕跡，土方掐著正在嗚咽的男人的雙腿，性器正抵在股縫間，手指伸下去翻開那片嬌嫩的入口，順勢滑進去抽插了幾下就直接將龜頭擠了進去。

「銀時，你也太興奮了吧...唔...裡面超濕的。」將脖子上的領巾胡亂的撤下甩到旁邊，銀時基本上已經被他扒光了，但是他本人只有將那支東西掏出來，衣著方面倒是整整齊齊的。

腿交纏在男人的後腰上，眼神迷迷茫茫的對焦在上方的天花板，抬起手臂擋住臉，下方被抽插的濕滑腰部隨著聳動。

「啊啊...真是太糟糕了，明天肯定又要被你抱怨了...」棲身壓上，抱起男人軟綿綿的腰示意他起身，嘴唇靠再一塊又黏糊糊的親吻起來。

「...太深了啦...」靠在土方肩頭小聲的抗議，肉棒因為坐著的姿勢埋沒到底，弄得銀時渾身顫慄。銀白的髮絲貼在額間，那雙腥紅的眼睛好像快閉起來似的垂著，土方撐著地板往上一頂，他就真的閉起眼來低聲喘息了。

「雖然很想說出讓你動那種話，但是我們還是快點解決然後洗澡吧，你看起來很累啊...」按著銀時的腰用力的插入，男人在他耳邊嬌喘不止，動情的啃吻著土方的耳廓。

按倒那人，土方架著他的腿狠狠的幹著溫熱濕黏的肉穴，脹的發紅的性器狠狠地撞著男人的臀部，抽出的動作連帶把裡面的嫩肉翻出，看的讓人血脈噴章。

「嗬呃...再...用力點...」用力絞緊穴口，因為土方一直撞他的前列腺害的他很快就感覺要射了，但他又壞心的在他興奮值累積得快滿的時候就不插那個地方，真想踢死他算了。

「不要不要，青光眼臭渾蛋土方，快點給我用力插啊，你的腰是不行了嗎，阿銀我的那個快要爆了啊。」跩著土方的頭髮湊上前胡亂的親上去，臉頰熏的微紅，雖然皺著眉頭瞪著眼睛，但土方頓時覺得那雙死魚眼看起來十分可愛。

「太沒情趣了你這笨蛋。」肉棒淺淺的抽出又深深的插入，微紅的穴口處因不斷的交合動作而流出白稠的體液。男人的陰莖硬挺的難受，前方已經流出透明的體液好像下一秒就會爆發。

土方狠狠地幹著已經瀕臨高潮的男人，穴口緊縮肌肉繃緊的顫抖不已，胡亂地用手遮擋著臉，但土方也已經顧不上那麼多了，飛快的插著身下男人最敏感的地方把他送上高潮，搞的他不斷從口中發出淫蕩的浪語。

「不行...啊...太舒服了...土方太討厭...了...啦...啊...」抓著銀時正在射出精液的陰莖套弄，把自己身下交合的地方抽出迅速地的用手撸動，最後一股一股的射在男人的臀縫，色情的像是被中出到溢出來的樣子。

將充滿經液的龜頭在佈滿指痕的腿胡亂的擦了幾下，銀時的下身看起來一片狼藉滿滿的都是精液，他的雙腿仍然大開不斷喘息著，一副就是剛被人侵犯完的模樣。

「幹嘛拔出來啊，難得想感受土方在裡面一股一股射出來的感覺，表情超色的。」腦袋昏昏沉沉的，喝了酒又做了愛，總感覺非常的疲累。

真的。

「早上那個親你的漂亮女人是誰，就是在老爹的店前面那個。」任由土方拿著紙巾擦拭他的身體，他十分難得乖順的依偎在他懷裡，腦袋一熱就這樣問了出口。

等等問了的話感覺不就好像我很在乎他是誰嗎，雖然是很想知道但其實我也不是那麼在乎啊，也是有些在乎的不過這樣感覺我就輸了啊啊啊。

「嗯?也沒什麼啊...就是松平老爹託我把一個官人的大小姐送回家裡...話說你這混蛋竟然無視我！不過他喝得太醉了一直貼著我，我怎麼可能對一個女人動粗啊何況他又醉了，在街上跟一個女人拉拉扯扯的也太難看了所以就讓他親了。」點燃一根菸對著銀時解釋了，陷在自我厭惡的男人聽了之後也冷卻下來了。

好像笨蛋一樣，因為是工作狂嘛。在睡過去前，銀時發誓下次絕對不再親他了，果然真的親到了，和那個女人。

遲鈍到爆炸的男人。

end


End file.
